The present invention relates to an authentication system for biometric authentication authenticating a biometric subject based on a characteristic quantity acquired from the related biometric subject and a method of same.
In a communication system for communication via a network and a predetermined processing system etc., it is sometimes authenticated whether or not the user is a legitimate user.
Such authentication includes for example biometric authentication reading biometric data such as fingerprints and vein patterns from the user and performing the authentication based on correlation values of inspected characteristic data showing characteristic features inherent to the user extracted from the biometric data and previously held comparative characteristic data.
In such biometric authentication, how a threshold value of the correlation value set as the standard for judging whether or not the user is the true person or another person is determined is important for achieving a high reliability.
Namely, the probability of erroneously judging another person as the true person, that is, a False Acceptance Rate (FAR), and the probability of erroneously judging a true person as if he were not the true person, that is, a False Rejection Rate (FRR), are determined according to the method of determination of the threshold value.
The method of determination of the threshold value includes a variety of methods such as the method shown in the following Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3439359